A helping guide
by Bloody Moon Mist
Summary: After Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Stephen Strange died, Lady Death ask for a favor, considering the details that she gave them, they accepted. They were reborn in a new universe, different from their own, they wondered if their choice was the right one, the only thing that Tony could think was, damn his conscious and his desire for accountability. Title may change
1. Chapter 1:The End and The Favor

Crossover Avengers and Harry Potter

Disclaimer: The avengers and any other recognizable characters does not belong to me they are property of Marvel. Any Harry Potter (or the Fantastic Beasts) characters does not belong to me as well, they are property of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Techno-path, All-speak Tony, seer Tony, All-speak Harry, Draconian-Bruce, All-speak Bruce, All-speak Stephen. Neglectful Albus! Dark Albus? Evil Voldemort. Additional notes at the end. This story does not have a Beta.

Parings: SeverusxFemTony, RemusxFemHarry, BruceBannerxCharlieW, StephenStrangex?

Summary: After Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Stephen Strange died, Lady Death ask for a favor, considering the details that she gave them, they accepted. They were reborn in a new universe, different from their own, they wonders if their choice was the right one, the only thing that Tony could think was, damn his conscious and his desire for accountability.

* * *

Prologue: The end

The war against Thanos was worse than originally thought. Tony Stark, the Iron Man, had tried to prepare for it since the first invasion led by Loki. Many didn't take into consideration his concerns, he was after all, just a civilian with a case of posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD). But him been a futuristic combine with his genius, could predict the future to a certain extent, too bad he was not taken seriously. Now it was too late, at least they manage to take the war to outer space, in order to avoid causing any more damage to Earth and her people.

Tony could not avoid the laugh that escaped his lips at the sight of the destroyed and mangle body of Thanos. Peter Parker aka Spiderman was looming over Tony's own inert body, blood oozing out of his numerous wounds, but the spider's healing factor kicking in to heal the wounded teen, the mask was long destroyed during one of the attacks. The Iron Man armor was destroy beyond recognition, there was pretty much nothing left of it, the arc reactor kept blinking in and out of existence. The skin around the device was heavily scar, red, swollen and smoking, a consequence of using more power than originally thought, and definitely more power than Tony's own body could withstand. Tony was missing his left arm, on the ground were his arm/hand should of have been was the Infinity Goulet broken in between his own and the Mad Titan's bodies. The Infinity Stones were gone, having disperse to space the moment the Goulet broke. His right shoulder was impaled by a spear of one of the Chitauri higher rank soldier, impaled while trying to shield the young spider. His abdomen had a gaping hole were most of his organs were spilling out. His right leg completely crush and the left broken beyond repair, as bones were sticking out of his flesh. Blood oozing out of his lip making him choke due to his own very out of place laugh. Thanos body lie next to his, ripped to shreds and unrecognizable. The only reason why Tony himself was still alive was because of EXTREMIS, but even with it, it could not heal all of the damage done to his body, it was working overtime to keep him alive, but he knew it would not be enough.

Despite the fact that he knew that he was dying Tony could not erased the smile from his face, ignoring all the pain. Soon Wade Wilson also known as Deadpool join Peter, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder, while said teen kept a hold on Tony's remaining hand. The red and black clad anti-hero had a black eye and the other swollen shut, there were numerous bruises and scratches in his face that were quickly healing, his cloths were rags that were barely holding together at its seams, stain with blood, his and his enemies, and he was holding one of his swords very tightly. Tony's body kept getting paler and colder as the seconds went by. He tried to say something to the boy but he only manage to choke even more on his own blood, with all of his remaining strength, he gave a light squeezed to the teen's hand. He closed his eyes to not open them again. He did not mind, Wade would take care of Peter, and make sure they return to Earth, save and sound, he was not sure who else survived, but he could care less, look who was right in the end, suckers. At least Peter was going to live. He let Death embrace him finally. He did not mind, he had lasted a good amount of time against Thanos, the Arc Reactor protecting his mind from the mind gem, the techno-path gained from the Extremis, was very useful when it came to confront and sabotage the Chitauri. He even had to stop holding back, his enhance senses from the super soldier serum, specially his strength, and his reaction time was enhance by the nanotechnology that was connected directly to his brain, he honestly didn't care he was always considered more machine than human, that and the fact that he could understand his bots despite that they communicated by beeps, well Friday could speak normally. Finally he was dying, he was going to miss Peter and the bots.

* * *

Chapter 1: The favor and a new life

When Tony woke up it was to an all-white room. He was lying on a white bed, on his right was Bruce Banner aka the Hulk and to Bruce's right was Stephen Strange, Earth Sorcerer Supreme, both were also laying on white beds. To Tony's left side of his bed sitting on a chair was a woman he knew quite well. She had shoulder black hair, black eyes, pale skin and was wearing a black dress with red details, as well as red and black heels.

"Hello Lady Death, not that I am not happy to see you but aren't I supposed to be dead."

"Indeed you are"

"So this is death, to be honest it looks quite boring, not that I'm complaining or want to offend you but there is no color, I'm going to go insane in this completely white room." He said while looking around the room "well madder than I currently are, since I'm considered to be quiet mad and insane." In the meantime both Bruce and Stephen had awoken

"It is understandable. We are currently in a place between life and death, you could say this is purgatory. I brought you all here the moment you died because I want to ask a favor out of you. You are my favorite mortal after all, you my dear merchant understands the balance between life and death, my place, and has never directly fear me." She said looking at Tony directly.

"If I can I'll see what I can do, but I make no promises."

"If that is the case then, why are we here?" ask Bruce as he referred to Strange and himself

"You two are to help as well" she answer then she added "You see, I need you to help and guide a young girl through some trials that awaits ahead of her. You will make sure that she is well taken care of, that no one would use her for their own benefit, and give her the loving family that she deserves. And Tony before you object saying some shit about how you would be a very bad choice, I would like to remind you of Peter Parker, Banner and Strange will be there to help and support, especially during the planning, when the time comes you three will be getting in contact and will get together"

"Fine, I will do it. Do you think I would be able to keep my babies?"

"You will be able to keep your bots, they will be helpful and useful" was her answer to Tony, "the three of you will keep your knowledge, and you are going to need it, good luck, I will be watching and be by your side, I will grant you the ability of all-speak, use it well."

With that the three men were shove out of the white room.

Year 1980

July 20

The first to wake up was Strange, he had just go through the process of his birth which he found out to be very disturbing.

"He is a baby boy" he saw the nurse carrying him announce.

"His name is Stephen Vindemiatrix Lestrange, Heir to the House of Lestrange" said a man who he guess was his father by the look of the situation. Well shit! He was a fucking baby!

July 25

In another place at another time Bruce Banner was going through the same disturbing experience of living through his birth.

"It's a boy" said the woman holding him as he was deliver to an older woman dress nicely "I'm sorry Lady Black, but his mother did not survive the birth"

"Oh, my dear Regulus would of have being very happy, it saddens me so that he did not live to see his son be born" responded Lady Black "My dear grandson will be name Regulus in his father's honor. His full name shall be Regulus Batentaban Black, and he will the next Lord Black, I will name you Heir to the House of Black"

It was just Bruce luck to have both of his parents' dead, and was going to be raised by his overly emotional grandmother, fuck his life!

July 31

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter you had twin baby girls"

"The eldest shall be name Harriet Lily Potter and the youngest shall be Antonia Jaimie Potter"

As Tony heard the announcement the only thing that cross his mind were a big amount of insults toward Lady Death. He also hope to forget the traumatizing experience of his own birth.

Not only Tony was a baby, but a baby girl at that! Fucking shit! Fucking hell! Fucking Death and her twisted sense of humor! Maybe death was a better option than this.

The three were furious, they had to grow up again, and be at the mercy of others while they were infants. Hopefully it would not be that bad.

Additional Notes: My reasons:

Why seer Tony? Tony is a futuristic, meaning that he could predict future events by analyzing and calculation. There for why the seer abilities.

Why techno-path? In the comics Extremis granted Tony the techno-path ability, so I decided to keep it. It is going to be useful letter on in the story despite the fact that the Wizarding World is lacking in technology.

Why all-speak? All-speak was a gift given to them by Lady Death, but it will be useful later on in order to communicate with other magical creatures,

Draconian Bruce: At first I was thinking about making him a werewolf, but then the Hulk would be limited to the full moon. So I decided to make him a dragon shifter, and thought that the dragon was a better option to have the Hulk change to. A green dragon.

Why Stark, Banner and Strange? They are very smart, Stark and Strange are cunning, while Banner seems to be the more reasonable and down to earth of the three.


	2. Chapter 2: Childhood

Crossover Avengers and Harry Potter

Disclaimer: The avengers and any other recognizable characters does not belong to me they are property of Marvel. Any Harry Potter characters does not belong to me as well, they are property of J.K. Rowling.

This story does not have a beta!

A/N: Techno-path, All-speak Tony, seer Tony, All-speak Harry, Draconian-Bruce, All-speak Bruce, All-speak Stephen. Neglectful Albus Dumbledore! Dark Albus? Not Evil Voldemort. Additional notes at the end.

Parings: Severus Snape x Antonia(FemTony), Remus x Harriet(FemHarry), Regulus(Bruce Banner) x CharlieW, Stephen(Stephen Strange) x Barty Crouch Jr.

Summary: After Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Stephen Strange died, Lady Death ask for a favor, considering the details that she gave them, they accepted. They were reborn in a new universe, different from their own, they wonder if their choice was the right one, the only thing that Tony could think was, damn his conscious and his desire for accountability.

* * *

Chapter 2: Childhood

With Stephen

Stephen remembers how after he was born he was introduce to the Dark Lord, it was kind of surprising that the Dark Lord accepted to being his godfather. He also learn that it was because of the Dark Lord that he was even alive, his mother Bellatrix did not wanted to have Rodolphus child, but was force to carry on with the pregnancy on the Dark Lord's order. On his first birthday his father and his mother bonded him in marriage with another of the Dark Lord's followers, of course with said Lord's permission. His bonded one ended being Bartemius Crouch Jr. To say that Stephen was not happy would be a severe understatement. The reason why Bartemius, more commonly known as Barty, was the one chosen was because he came from a family of the Sacred Twenty-eight, a pure-blood, he is a believer of Pure-blood Supremacy and a loyal follower of Lord Voldemort (but to be honest Stephen thought that Barty was chosen by Bellatrix so she could get rid him, after all he was an unwanted child by her, and Barty could take Stephen away even if his father Rodolphus objected, he was in the end, the heir of the Lestrange family, and Barty was the heir of the Crouch family and was much older than Stephen). His parents had hope that he would follow their footsteps and become a Death Eater in the future and serve the Dark Lord, he was also aware of the reason why Bellatrix did not wanted him, she was after all infatuated with Voldemort and hope the she would be the one to carry his child, not Rodolphus's.

Eventually things went to hell soon after, his godfather, the Dark Lord, was presume dead, both of his parents were send to Azkaban after they drove the Longbottom's into insanity, along with his uncle and bonded one. They were probably sharing a cell in Azkaban, all four of them, his parents Rodolphus and Bellatix, his uncle Rabastan, and his husband/bonded one, Barty. To be honest he did not believe that Barty was responsible. Yes he was a sadistic bastard, but he's smart enough to not go looking for problems, as to not leave him without a potential guardian or his godfather would not be happy. Well Stephen knew that he himself was an arrogant son of bitch that was too smart for his own good, just like Tony Stark. He was going to learn to use the circumstances to his advantage.

He was put in a muggle orphanage by Albus Dumbledore, so he could not be influence by Lucius and Narcissa to become a Death Eater. He was not given to Walburga, so he could not be influence by the pure-blood supremacy, and he was not given to Andromeda because the old fool did not trusted her. Oh well, shame on him, because Stephen was very proficient at astral projection and mirror dimensions, that is how he found out that his father-in-law had broken Barty Jr out of Azkaban and currently had him under the Imperious Curse. He could work with that, he only have to find Bruce and Tony and find a way to break Barty out of his mind control to begin plotting. He was not going to stay in that poor excuse of on orphanage for any longer than necessary. He hope that Bruce and Tony had better luck, he still had a year to find out how to use Barty to his advantage, hopefully by the time he turn five, Barty would be free of the Imperious even if they had to wait to clear his name in court.

* * *

With Regulus Jr

To say that Bruce now name Regulus was exasperated, it was something, considering that in his life as Bruce Banner, he learn to control his temper and gain an almost infinite patience, he had to or otherwise he would become a green rage beast hell bend on destruction. Even now he could feel the Hulk in the back of his mind sleeping, it felt different, but it was still there, waiting to wake up. His grandmother was annoying and overbearing, but it serve him to relearn patience and to regain control of his temper. He learn about his new family, how his uncle Sirius was a disgrace to the Black family, about Bellatrix and her husband's family, the Lestrange, about Narcissa and the Malfoys, and how Andromada was a disgrace just like Sirius for getting married to a muggle-born named Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora, and how a shame it was that she was born a metamorphmagus, "only a true Black should have the metamorphmagus ability" were his grandmothers words. He was willing to bet that Bellatrix's son Stephen was actually Stephen Strange. He wonders what happen to him, if what his grandmother says is true, then the Lestrange are currently in jail, but the Malfoys nor the Tonks have his custody and that actually worries his grandmother. "He has Black blood and a Black should be taking care of him, unless they are blood-traitors" Walburga insisted. He doesn't worry, Strange is almost as smart and cunning as Tony, and he will manage, he went from an arrogant doctor to sorcerer supreme in a matter of a couple of years. For now he will focus on learning everything he can from Walburga, it would be useful in the future.

He found an interesting charm, the Fidelius, he is going to convince his grandmother to put their Number Twelve Grimmauld Place house under the Fidelius Charm and have him as a secrete keeper. With the house hidden and protected by the Fidelius, it would be safe to use as a headquarters for whatever plan Tony comes up with as well as meeting with Lady Death. Hopefully he would be able to attract the attention of Strange and they could search for Toni or start planning ahead. They were given a mission to help, protect and guide 'Harry Potter', hopefully things would not end as bad as it did with Thanos back in their home world.

* * *

With Antonia "Toni"

Tony soon found out why Lady Death had ask them to help this world. It seems that there was an evil Lord that was doing evil things and they had to stop him, or at least that was what the "Light Lord" wanted and believed. That is not mentioning the corruption. It was October 31st of the year 1981 when the young Potter twins were left as orphans, but also the day were the horrors of their childhood began. While Tony was smart and cunning that was gain in his previous lifetime, Harry was still young and naïve. That didn't matter to Tony he…she will make sure that Harry learns what she needs to learn, it was strange to refer to himself as a female, when he had live as a male for a long time now. Hopefully Strange and Bruce were having a better time. The first two years that the Potter twins had to spend with aunt Petunia, it came clear to Toni that Petunia and her family hated them. By their third birthday Toni made sure to teach Harry how to read and write, and do basic math and other things that were considered necessary like how to hide, lie and basics on manipulation.

By the time they had turn four Toni manage to convince Petunia to take them to the library. It was by luck that she agreed. While she was distracted with Dudley she began to ready everything she could about the history of this new world. At the end it was not much different from the other world, there were some parts missing like Hydra, Stark Industries, Capitan America, SHILD, the X-men, super humans, and things like that otherwise it was basically the same. It was during one of their visits that Toni met Stephen Lestrange, who ended up being Strange, he was living in an orphanage in London, and had found out that Bruce live in London as well but has not being able to get in contact. Toni was annoyed because once Stephen found out that Toni was Stark he laugh himself to tears while Harry watch in confusion. It was several months after that Stephen manage to make contact with Bruce, how did Stephen manage to find Bruce's new identity, Toni wasn't sure nor did she wanted to know, something are better not knowing. The only thing that Stephen had said was that he and Bruce were related and explain that his new name was Regulus. He also said that they would not be able to meet with Bruce, for some times, since his grandmother was a little on the overbearing side of the spectrum.

Stephen as Toni like to call Steph, explain his situation with Dumbledore and Barty, she began to plat how they can benefit from the situation. The possible ways to break Barty free, how to handle money. The ex-sorcerer had explain to the ex-philanthropist about the difference in the currency. Toni decided that they needed to handle both currencies. "Money is important to have when you are plotting" Toni explain. "Especially if you are hiding in the 'Muggle-World'." Meanwhile between the two they began to instruct Harry how to handle herself, expand her vocabulary, and other things like manners of speech, etiquette, history, about social classes, calligraphy, and accounting. All while Steph complain why, only to be answer by Toni with "When you know how to handle yourself and look to have some type of wealth people tend to listen more". And who was Stephen to complain when he knew that Toni as Stark had more money than what he was likely to expend, was born rich and died rich.

* * *

With Harry

Ever since Harry became aware, she notice that her younger twin sister was smarter. She also notice that for some reason that her aunt Petunia didn't like them. Toni took it as a personal mission to take care of both of them. Toni also knew how to talk them out of trouble, but sometimes that was not enough, they still ended being punish and lock in their room which was a cupboard under the stairs. Toni hated it, as well as Harry, the room was too small for the both of them. Harry sometimes wonder how Toni knew the things she knew, they were growing together, so it was not like she had any type of special treatment, but it was Toni who took the time to teach her how to speak, read, write and do math. Sometimes she feels jealous of her younger sister, but then she looks at Toni's eyes and they look like the eyes of the old lady that babysits them from time to time, she feels bad about her jealousy.

She had look in the mirror and notice that while the both of them have green eyes, her eyes are bright and warm, while Toni's eyes are cold and sharp. She also that when weir things happens around them Toni takes the blame. That normally ends up with Toni being lock without food, not that it matters much since both of them don't receive too much food to begin with, but a meal it is still food no matter how little. When aunt Petunia agrees to take them to the library, Toni's eyes shine in a very creepy way that sends shivers down her spine. When they are in the library Toni insist from Harry to take books that challenge her, both of them are four years old, and Harry soon finds out that Toni has help her be ahead of other kids, she reads books that are for kids that are six to eight years old and Harry feels happy about her accomplishment and Toni tells her that she is proud of her achievement. Toni reads history books that are very thick, and the lady that helps her get them stares at Toni with her mouth hanging open, to make sure that Toni is reading the books, the lady sometimes ask questions about it, when she is done, Toni looks annoy the lady confuse and Harry amuse.

One day Toni makes a friend, his name Stephen Lestrange. Stephen is as smart as Toni, and the two of them help her learn. One day they say that they are waiting for the right moment to go looking for Stephen's cousin Regulus. She also learns that Stephen is married, and that he comes from the Wizarding World and that both Toni and she are witches just like Stephen, his husband and his cousin Regulus are wizards. Sometimes they let her listen when they are planning and ask for her opinions but most of the time they help her study. Stephen says that knowledge is power and Toni that they need to learn how to handle money, if they want to change the world they need money to get what they need. Harry also learns that both Stephen and Toni are protective of her, when she realize that she feels happy, happy to have a sister and a friend that loves her and are there for her, that day Harry promise that she will do whatever it takes to help them change the world.

* * *

A/N: Question: Should they be put in different houses or all four in Slytherin?

If you have suggestions for wands feel free to suggest them, but state why you feel that wand would be the best suited.

I have decided that it is not going to be an evil Voldemort. He is the lesser of two evils and for the time being they are focus on Dumbledore, but are still undecided on what to do with Voldemort.


	3. Chapter 3: Childhood part II

Crossover Avengers and Harry Potter

Disclaimer: The avengers and any other recognizable characters does not belong to me they are property of Marvel. Any Harry Potter characters does not belong to me as well, they are property of J.K. Rowling.

This story does not have a beta!

A/N: Techno-path, All-speak Tony, seer Tony, All-speak Harry, Draconian-Bruce, All-speak Bruce, All-speak Stephen. Neglectful Albus Dumbledore! Evil Albus? Not Evil Voldemort? Additional notes at the end.

Parings: Remus x Harriet(FemHarry), Regulus(Bruce Banner) x CharlieW

After several outlines and brainstorming I came to realize that two pairings don't work out the way I had hoped for so I am changing them to fit more accurately with what I have in mind and that is Severus Snape x Antonia(FemTony) and Stephen(Stephen Strange) x Barty Crouch Jr. I am changing them for StephenxToni and BartyxSeverus. The reasons why: Barty came to see Stephen like a younger brother and cannot follow through the marriage, and Severus cannot go through as well, if it was Hari than maybe but not for Toni. By the time both Barty and Severus realize that they cannot do it, they had stablish a friendship with each other.

Also I have decided to put them in different houses, even if it would be easier to write them in one house, but they came to the realization that they need to be separate if they don't want to attract unwanted attention. I am still a little undecided on what to do with Voldemort but it will most likely end up with him dead. If you have suggestions for wands they are welcome, regular or custom made.

Summary: After Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Stephen Strange died, Lady Death ask for a favor, considering the details that she gave them, they accepted. They were reborn in a new universe, different from their own, they wonder if their choice was the right one, the only thing that Tony could think was, damn his conscious and his desire for accountability.

I am not sure is Dorea is James mother, aunt or grandmother, so I set her as James's grandmother.

* * *

Chapter 3: Childhood part II

It was after they had turned five that Steph had said that he and Regulus got in contact. It was because of the death of Walburga, Regulus's grandmother, and that he literally had the house all by himself and Kreacher, his elf caretaker, all because of the Fidelius Charm. His great-grandfather Arcturus had confirm Walburga's claim in allowing Regulus to become the official Black Heir, that is because of Regulus Sr. death and Sirius imprisonment in Azkaban.

Stephen could move in after the funeral, they could also try to move Barty, after all they were going to need an adult to help them in the practical aspects of magic and potion making. Barty could also explain to them how the Wizarding World and Hogwarts function and what to expect from the Ministry of Magic and any other thing that they might need or find useful, considering that Barty Sr. works in the Ministry. Hopefully Barty Jr. would teach them about the old-ways that pure-bloods value in order to fit in along with the Black elder who decided to help.

Politics were a battle that one needed to be fully prepare if one wanted to have a fighting chance. Or at least that is what Toni claim. Considering who Toni was in her previous life, her worlds were taken seriously by Stephen and Regulus. Arcturus has taken the duty of doing what was necessary to get the Lestrange heir out of the orphanage, and helped them in their political education.

The Black adult had agreed to help them, and keep quiet about Barty Jr. He was offended by the treatment that Hari and Toni were subjected by that "Light" side and by their Muggle relatives, they might have been born Potter but they still had Black blood. They were especially angry at Stephen's treatment by Dumbledore as he is Lestrange-Black, and should had never being put in an orphanage considering that he had two living aunts that could had taken him in.

Toni and Hari were still require to go back to the Dursley but Toni had some manage to convince Petunia to leave them at the library for most of the day instead, that way they were out of her hair and Toni could get some schooling done, they would only be at Privet Drive for the nights. However they did not spend all of their time in the library, Regulus had included them as well as Arcturus in the secret of the Fidelius, so that could go and learn about magic (mainly theory) and all the customs of Purebloods that they needed to know being member of the House of Potter.

With Arcturus's help their magical schooling was progressing faster than what they had expected. And Toni had won a bet with the muggle librarian, so she was to help them get their muggle education. Considering that they were geniuses in their previous lives, the regular schooling was going to be a piece of cake, she only had to help Hari with her education. Both Regulus and Stephen took advantage of that bet as well, if they could advance their muggle education the better. Considering that they had their knowledge of their past life they were going to take advantage of it.

Toni decided to reestablish Stark industries in both worlds, in the muggle world it would be a technological based industries along with medical research and development, while in the magical world it would be for potions development, charms, magical objects, and other things. One thing that did not change in Toni was her knowledge of business and how to handle them. She decided to wait a little so she could make business plans as well as manage what their parents left them, she was planning on letting Hari have the inheritance as Hari was the first born so it belong to her, but that didn't meant that she would not try to expand the money.

She wanted to make sure Hari had a life were she didn't have to worry about things that they do now, the lack of room and the lack of food mainly, Toni didn't care much, she was used to the lack of food and sleep from her previous life, but that didn't meant that she was unaware of its toll. Undernourishment was a real pain in the ass, he was short as Tony and now it seems that both she and Hari were going to be short as well. She had to make sure that her sister has a happy life, to not let her be used or manipulated, she was good at that, there was a reason why she was called The Merchant of Death while she was Anthony Stark.

As The Merchant of Death Toni knew the game of manipulation and politics, and she would make sure to use everything in her disposal to help Hari, Stephen and Regulus not only survive but to succeed as well. There were a lot of things that she did not like and others that seem suspicious. She was going to make sure that they get alive of whatever that was happening or was going to happen, another thing that Toni found out was that her being a futuristic made her be a low-medium level seer, so she had some glimpses of the future and plan accordingly, and Stephen's history with the time stone had him in a similar position, so both of them made plans and Regulus would go over them to see if they need to be modify.

Getting Barty was not as difficult as they had expected, they had manage to convince Winky the house-elf to help them because they only wanted to help her young master. Hopefully the elf would not tell Crouch Sr. about Kreacher, Arcturus and Regulus Jr kidnapping his son, while Toni, Hari and Stephen waited for them and plan about his mental health. That was an issue that they still hadn't found an answer to.

The next day after they had taken Barty Jr. they found out that Winky was fire by Crouch Sr. that work well into their plans as they could keep Winky as Barty's main caretaker. They still needed to find a way to help Barty's mental health. Convincing Crouch Jr. to keep low and help them was not so difficult as well, they just had to remind him about Stephen being the Dark Lord's godson to keep him in line and help with their plans. The good thing was that they manage all of that in one year. They were six and had many plans for the future, Lady Death was happy to see young Hari was not alone and that her chosen guides were doing well with the limited resources and information they had, so far she was happy.


End file.
